


The Events That Lead to That Day

by LO_legend



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Deutsch | German, F/M, Family, Love, Sibilings, Strangers, Trust, predetermind death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LO_legend/pseuds/LO_legend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch gets a call from a visitor from Germany he then finds out its his girlfriends (Natalie) brother but what does he want exactly and why doesn't he want Natalie to know of his unexpected visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Events That Lead to That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please just ignore all the mistakes and possible repation. I hope to make better ones. I haven't written for a while so my brain is still cold when it comes to writing stuff like this. Hope you like it none the less :) this is a 3 part series im working on and this is part one 2 and 3 I will post when I have 3 finished :)

The Events that Lead to that Day

 

The team had just returned from a case involving missing kids and the unsub had sought to kill the the team but his plans were foiled and it ended with a heated gun battle luckily the only fatality was of the unsub. Natalie never really liked gunfights and Aaron knew this so he had asked her to head straight home and he would meet her there when he was done in the office.

He arrived on the floor with the rest of team everyone exhausted from the trip. Aaron headed straight to his office when he walked in the phone had a message waiting for him he hit play to listen to it. It was the front desk secretary for the building and she informed Aaron of a man named Semir Gerkhan whom had stopped by earlier that day. The man left the number to the hotel he was staying in.

At first Aaron couldn't remember anyone named Semir Gerkhan then he remembered that Gerkhan had been Natalie's legal name before she moved to the states and that Semir was her older brother unsure of what he wanted he had directed Aaron not to tell Natalie about him being in Washington but he did say he wanted to meet the team Natalie was a part of especially Aaron. Aaron having written down the number to the hotel deleted the message off the machine before heading out of his office to talk to the team luckily for him he had sent Natalie home so he didn't need to think about her being there.

 

“There is something i need to talk to you guys about” Aaron said as he stood at the top of the short stairs that led to the offices of supervisors

“Not another case” Morgan complained

“No this is a personal matter. I got a call from Semir Gerkhan whom would like to meet us” Aaron said

“Who is Semir Gerkhan?” JJ asked

“Gerkhan is Natalie's legal name before she changed it to Clark and Semir is her brother” Aaron answered

“And why does he want to meet us?” Morgan asked

“And why isn't Natalie telling us about this?” JJ added

“He left a message for me at the front desk asking me not to tell Natalie of his visit to D.C.” 

“Why?” Rossi asked

“I don't know but i'm going to call him in the morning to ask him to come here and discuss it in person” Aaron added his voice as serious as it is on a case

“You don't sound too thrilled” Rossi said noticing the serious of Aaron's voice

“I just find it strange that he doesn't want Natalie to know he is here, but i will make sure to keep her out of the office tomorrow but the rest of you i need here at 10am’ he said before leaving the office completely and heading home for the night.

 

The next morning he called the hotel Semir was staying at and they arranged for him to come to Quantico at noon, he also managed to keep Natalie out of the office for the day asking her to take care of Jack for the day because he just needed to finish some case files she happily agreed and the two headed to washington for the day.

 

Aaron arrived at the office at 10:30am and noticed that everyone else was here too Given that everyone was there early and Semir wouldn't be there until 12 he let the team relax as they should on their days off.

 

At 11:45 Aaron got a call from the front office telling him that Semir had arrived Aaron replied by telling them that he will come down to come get him personally he then hung up the phone and headed out his office 

“Alright he is here” Aaron told the team.

Everyone acknowledge this and waited for Hotch to return.

 

Once Hotch made it to the ground floor he walked up to the front desk secretary whom gestured to a man whom was looking at some of the paintings they have hung at the front of the building.

He was a short man only about 5’5 or 5’6 he had short brown hair and a goatee and he wore jeans with a longsleeved shirt which was under a light blue polo shirt and he wore over that a light coat.

“I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner you must be Semir” Aaron asked as he approached the man and extended his hand, Semir took his hand and shook it firmly “Yes i am nice to meet you...i am sorry my english is not the best” Semir said in a strong german accent

“It is quite alright we have an agent that could possibly help you if you need it” Aaron responded 

Semir nodded and smiled he had picked up some english from his partner in Germany whom was also a German musician whom sung in german as well as english

“Well my team is upstairs in the office if you would like to meet them?” Aaron asked

“Yes please. Thank you Agent Hotch-Hotchner? Is that how you say it?” Semir asked as they made their way to the elevator

“Yes that is correct but you can call me Aaron” Aaron says happily, he had never thought he would meet Natalie's brother let alone without her.

“How did you manage to find the BAU anyways?” Aaron asked curious as to how someone from germany this having been their first time to America was able to find his way to Quantico.

“Natalie talked about the FBI over the phone when we talked. She talked about your team and you very much. Before i came to america i searched the FBI on the internet and i got the address” he answered

“I see” Aaron answered before they got to the 4th floor where the offices were located.

The elevator doors opened and Semir and Aaron exited

“Welcome to the BAU” Aaron says walking out first

Semir looked around amazed it was bigger then his office in Germany, he noticed a wall of picture frames as he approached it he noticed it was the framed pictures of Agents in the Bureau. He looked around and found Natalie's photo. He smiled as he looked at it.

Aaron stood next to Semir watching him.

“The last time i saw Natalie was before she came here. She was so afraid that i wouldn't want to talk to her anymore when she came here. She was crying when i brought her to the airport.” Semir said 

“It's hard leaving everything you have ever known and moving to a new country” Aaron answered

“She told me about how hard it was for her when she was first here in America she called me every night crying wanting to come back to germany but i told her she could do it. That she would do great things. Eventually she stopped crying but still called me every night before she went to bed just to tell me how her day was” 

“SHe is very lucky to have a loving brother like you in her life” Aaron said

“No. She is lucky to have you in her life.” Semir responded intently turning to face Aaron

“I don't know what you mean” Aaron asked

“She is happy with you all she talked about was you when we talked last.” Semir said 

“I'm sorry but why did you come here and why did you want to meet the team without natalie knowing you are here?” Aaron asked

“I need your help...Natalie trusts you and your team and so do I.” Semir admits

“I will introduce you then” Aaron says leading him into the office he noticed everyone was waiting in the conference room for the two so Aaron just lead Semir right into the conference room.

“Everyone this is Semir, Natalie's older brother” Aaron said as he walked into the conference room.

Everyone's attention was turned on Semir as he walked in behind Aaron

“This is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Dr Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia” Aaron said gesturing at everyone Semir shaking hands with each and everyone even Reid who doesn't shake hands

“Guten tag” Reid said as he shook Semir hand

“Oh du kenst deutsch?” Semir replied smiling happily

“Ja ich kenn 1,000 andere sprachen mit latin” Reid replied

“Ah supa!” semir says “This must be the agent you told me about helping me if i need help” Semir laughed 

“Yes it is” Aaron responded

“Well it is nice to meet all of you” Semir said smiling

“Its nice to meet Natalie's brother” Garcia said happily having always wanted to meet the person she admired so much

“So what brings you here to Quantico?” Morgan asked leaning on the edge of the round table 

“I need your help” Semir answered his expression growing more serious.

“Before Natalie left germany we were working on a case involving the german mafia”

“The german mafia?” Rossi asked

“The german mafia is one of the most powerful gangs in Germany they mainly work out of Cologne but have cells spread out all over the country, their MO is usually 50 stab wounds to the heart and the removal of their nail bed” Reid says before Semir could speak

“Y-yes that is...correct” Semir admitted

“If this was a case in germany why are you here?” Aaron asked

“After Natalie left the case went cold and we didn't find anything else but last month i got an email from a man whom says he is the leader of the german mafia. It was a death threat.”

“What does that have to do with us or even Natalie?” Emily asked confused

Semir became more intense “I think he is here looking for Natalie” he admits

“He is in D.C?” JJ asked surprised 

“Yes...I came here to try and get him off of her at least a little be just enough time for you to find him” Semir said his voice a little shaky

“If this is the case then why didn't you tell Natalie and work with her?” Aaron asked

“Because i'm not going to be around” he says

The room goes quiet

“He knows i'm here in america and he is going to kill me” he finally admits

“I came to ask for your help to please keep my little sister safe” he said his voice cracking a bit

“And to thank you” he says sighing

“Thank you?” Morgan asked 

“For being by my sister's side and taking care of her when i could no longer do that. She talks so much about all of you all of the amazing things all of you did. You have been more of a family to her then i ever was. She is lucky to have all of you” he says tears starting to form in his eyes

Everyone turned their attention to Hotch who stood their processing everything that semir said he knew that he should do this for someone he would eventually call brother in law.

“We will help” Aaron finally said causing Semir to burst into tears “Oh thank you, thank you!” he said starting to cry uncontrollably holding chest causing Garcia to cry and go into her protective mode “We promise we will take care of her” she said putting a hand on his shoulder

“Natalie means a lot to us too we wouldn't just let her do something stupid.” Morgan says placing his hand on Semirs other shoulder 

“You people are truly amazing” Semir says looking relieved

“Let me get you a tea!” Garcia said leaving the conference room to go to the kitchen

The team and Semir are seated as Garcia returns placing the cup of tea in front of Semir then sitting down next to Morgan.

“So what was Natalie like as a kid?” Garcia asked

“Very stubborn!” Semir laughed and everyone laughed along with him.

“She did have to grow up faster than some kids so she never got to know what it was like to be a kid, she got into illegal street racing and stealing cars because i was, she only did it because she wanted to earn money so we could eat, and she was saving money to go to school.” he smiled at the thought of a little natalie trying her damndest to make her families life a little better.

“Haha when she was 18 she beat up a 25 year old kid who had talked bad about me, though it got her put into uhh...jail where kids go to i don't know the english word for it” he explains “Juvenile hall” Reid tells him 

“Yes yes thank you” Semir says smiling

“She has said that she joined the police academy just after you did” Aaron said

“Yes after she got out of jail she pulled herself together and joined the police. She was the youngest one to graduate and join the force. She always did learn everything faster and she was also always smarter than me haha, but she is a good person better than i ever was” he said ringing the rim of his cup of tea 

“You talked to her every night when she moved here. You were her only support roll even though you were thousands of miles away when she wanted to give up and come back you brought her back up and pushed her on her way you wanted what was best for her, That is a true siblings bond” Aaron said

Semir smiled enjoying the company. He understood why she loved them so much

The team talked to Semir for hours laughing and even crying. Semir understood why Natalie cared so much for them, but the team began to understand why she cared for her big brother as well. 

5pm….

Hours passed when Hotch got a text from Natalie while waiting for the elevator with Semir saying that they were home “it's Natalie she is with my son right now”

“How is she with him?” Semir asked

“She is amazing when she is with him” Aaron smiled 

“That's good” he said

“Well it was an honor to finally meet you Aaron” Semir said

“It was a pleasure” he replied

“Please watch over her for me Aaron She is very special to me” Semir says

“I promise i won't let anything happen to her” Aaron agrees promising it to him.

They shook hands before Semir entered the elevator and disappeared.

Aaron turned and headed back into the office

“So what now?” Morgan asked

“We wait, whoever is after is going to make their move tonight but when it does happen what we need to do is keep the press at bay when we find out” Aaron explains knowing that a local murder of a stranger that came from germany with no return ticket will make the news and natalie would find out before he could sit with her to tell her.

“I’m going to go home and so should the rest of you. Garcia call me in the morning when we know okay?” Aaron asked

“Yes sir” Garcia said worried of how Natalie would react to the death of her brother and then finding out that the whole team met him before he died and didn't do anything to save him.

 

Natalie's apartment….

 

“We have to let it dry first Jack before we can paint it okay? Natalie said as she put the final paper mache on. Jack had a presentation at school he needed to build a mountain model him and Natalie chose mt everest.

“Okay. You think dad’ll like it?” Jack asked his hands and Natalies hands still messy from the mashay.

“I'm sure he will love it! Now if you wash your hands we can have soooo me?” 

“ICE CREAM!” he cheered

“So go wash up okay kiddo?” she said

“Okay!” he ran to the washroom

Natalie tidied up the table a bit then went into the kitchen to clean her hands

“Geez this stuff is tough to get off” she says to herself scrubbing her hands she then heard the door unlock and open

“Natalie?” Aaron called out

“Hey i'm in the kitchen!” she yelled out to him

He walked in and came up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek

“So what happened here?” Aaron asked looking around at the mess

“Oh was just helping Jack with his school project” she says

“DAD!” Jack yelled as he came bolting down the hall

“Hey buddy! So what did you and Natalie do today?” Aaron asked giving jack a hug

“We went to the water park and then we went and got stuff for my school project we are building mount. everest” he said looking up at his dad with a big happy smile on his face

Natalie walked away from the sink drying her hands then walking beside Jack placing her arm around his shoulders “We did pretty good just gotta let it dry then it's time to paint” Natalie said

Aaron smiled at the two “Hey so i was thinking we go and get chinese food for dinner so you should go get your shoes alright?” he said to Jack jack jumped and ran to the guest room which Natalie had made up to be his room when he is over at her house.

“Oh by the way we will have to get ice cream after dinner” Natalie told Aaron

“Oh really and who is asking you or jack?” he asked a small smile on his face “Can't it be both?” she said trying to seem innocent. He smiled at her but began to remember meeting her brother and his smile soon disappeared

“Hey you okay?” she asked looking at him with concern

“I'm fine just tired to many case files” he said trying to reassure her

“You need to slow down sometime” she smiled going to the closet by the door to grab her jacket as Jack came running down the hall again.

“You ready to go buddy?” Aaron asked his son

“Yup” he answered 

“Then lets goo” Natalie said holding the door open.

 

Later that evening Semir had been shot multiple times with a silenced pistol. Aaron knew this wouldn't be easy it was like what had happened to Emily all over but he knew he had to keeps his promise he made to Semir. He had to watch out and protect Natalie.


End file.
